The Uzukage Side Story: Mom
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Naruto bersama ibunya Shakuri berencana mencari Gomu Gomu no Mi, tetapi ada hal terbaik yang harus Naru dapatkan dari pencarian singkat tersebut ketika ia bertemu Luffy, bocah bajak laut yang dipanggilnya Gupi. Disarankan membaca fic The Uzukage saat membaca fic ini, fic by Icha No Yaoi, only Friendship Naru-Luffy and Adv-Family


**The Uzukage Side Story: Mom**

 **By Icha Ren and Doni Ren**

 **Naruto By Kishimoto-sensei**

 **-Walaupun telat, fic ini untuk Ibu-Ibu yang telah berjuang merawat kami dari bayi hingga sekarang, juga kepada Kak Anella Gathra yang selalu mendukung kami-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Little Crossover with One Piece By Oda-sensei**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: -**

 **Genre: Adventure and Family**

 **Warn: OOC, OC, Typo, Semi-Cannon dll**

 **Let's Read ^_^**

Uzushiogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka-

"Stop! Kita tak perlu summary gaje itu, yang lebih penting…" Shakuri memandang kedua anaknya dan sang suami dengan tatapan melotot.

"…SIAPA YANG MAU MENEMANIKU BERBELANJA KE DESA BUAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan Shakuri mengguncang rumah Sandaime Uzukage bagai gempa bumi. Naruto dan Kushina harus menutup telinga mereka untuk melindungi ketulian dini akibat teriakan dahsyat ibunya. Sandaime Uzukage yang duduk di meja makan sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan cool hanya berdehem pelan.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di kantor, Shakuri- _chan_. Maaf…aku harus pergi."

"Tou- _san_ , bagaimana Tou- _san_ tidak terpengaruh teriakan Kaa- _chan_?" tanya Kushina dengan nada polos. Shakuri memandang anak sulungnya dengan tajam.

"Tou- _san_ hanya memakai ini…" Uzukage ketiga menanggalkan dua penyumbat telinga dari kedua telinganya "… _Sa_ , Tou- _san_ harus pergi dulu. Bye bye…"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Uzukage ketiga menghilang dengan sunshin cahayanya. Kushina mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. Sementara Shakuri berteriak-teriak kesal karena suaminya benar-benar sibuk mengurusi desanya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sedang ngidam makan buah 'Gomu Gomu no Mi'.

"Sudah Kushina bilang Kaa- _chan_ , buah Gomu Gomu itu Cuma ada di One-" Naruto menutup mulut kakaknya dan memandang ibunya dengan tatapan meyakinakan.

"Naru akan bantu Kaa- _chan_ mencari buah itu, walaupun sampai harus melompat 10 dimensi, Naru akan menemani Kaa- _chan_ menemukan buahnya…" Naruto tersenyum, sementara Kushina meronta-ronta protes karena dekapan Naruto yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Beneran Naru?" kata ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Naruto mengangguk lalu melepas dekapan tangannya pada mulut Kushina "Yosh, ayo kita cari Gomu Gomu no apalah itu!"

Kushina menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk keningnya.

 **-TU-**

Desa Buah terletak di Negara Buah, yang berada 50 Kilometer dari Uzu. Naruto bersama ibunya pergi keluar desa sambil menaiki kuda putih yang dikendalikan sang ibu. Bagi Naruto, melihat tatapan semangat ibunya adalah suatu anugerah baginya.

Sementara di kantor Uzukage..

"Jadi Shakuri benar-benar nekat ya…" Uzukage ketiga menepuk jidatnya. Dia memandang Kushina yang berdiri tegak sambil memasang wajah cemas. Sandaime Uzukage menjetikkan jarinya, sehingga tiga bocah seumuran Naruto muncul di belakang Kushina. Kushina membalik badannya dan melihat Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan duduk bertumpu lutut sopan di hadapannya.

"Nagato, Yahiko, Konan…kalian ada misi khusus kali ini. Di bawah arahan Kushina, kalian mendapatkan misi untuk mengawal istriku bersama Naruto yang sedang mencari buah Gomu Gomu no apalah itu di Desa Buah…kalian mengerti?"

" _Hai'_!" kata ketiganya dengan tegas. Uzukage ketiga tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang anaknya Kushina yang balas memandang bingung ayahnya.

"Jadi Tou- _san_.."

"Kau adalah kapten Tim ini," Uzukage ketiga mengibaskan tangannya "Lakukan misi ini dengan baik, Kushina."

"Haah…" jelas saja Kushina harus menghela napasnya. Di mana sih mencari Gomu Gomu no Mi di dunia ini?! Itu kan hanya ada di dunia One Pie-

Maaf Kushina, narasi mu perlu dipotong Author.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai di desa Buah!" teriak Shakuri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yooh…" kata Naruto ikutan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Keduanya pun terus berjalan di jalan pusat Desa Buah yang sedang ramai karena musim Durian. Desa ini memiliki pasar buah terbesar di Dunia Shinobi. Bahkan sistem pasar buah ini memakai sistem blok. Ada blok khusus untuk pasar buah Mangga, ada blok khusus untuk pasar buah Semangka dan lain-lainnya. Mata Shakuri berbinar melihat setiap buah yang membuatnya lapar. Ratu Negeri Iblis itu terkekeh pelan dengan sedikit air liur di sudut bibirnya.

"Kaa- _chan_ , jadi di mana kita mulai mencarinya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shakuri turun dari kudanya dan membantu Naruto turu dari kuda putih tersebut.

"Kita akan mencarinya di setiap blok pasar!" Shakuri membuka dompet suaminya yang ia curi sebelum berangkat tadi "Khukhu, inilah akibatnya kau tidak mau menemaniku Sandaime Uzukage…akan kuhabiskan seluruh uangmu untuk persediaan buah…HUAHAUAHAHAHAHAHA…" ada background Moryou di belakang Shakuri saat ia tertawa ala-ala villain.

"Kaa- _chan_ , sekarang kau seperti karakter antagonis saja…" komen Naruto sambil menunjuk ibunya. Mata birunya teralihkan dengan seorang anak kecil yang menangis di dekat penjual Buah Rambutan. Penjual itu tampak terganggu dengan anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan topi jerami berwarna kuning yang memiliki garis merah di sekeliling topinya. Naruto mendekati anak itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Wah…kenapa kau nangis nak?" padahal dia sendirinya masih nak alias bocah. Anak itu berdiri tegak sambil mengusap kedua matanya "Aku ditinggalkan Shanks hiks hiks…"

"Shanks? Apa itu sejenis Legenda?" Naruto tersenyum tipis "Shankskuriang!" Naruto membuat pose ala ahli karate dengan background seekor burung yang terbang di belakangnya sambil berkicau "Aho…aho…aho…"

"Bukan rambut merah kampret…Shanks itu yang memberikan aku topi ini," anak itu menghela napasnya perlahan "Dia orang yang berharga bagiku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya 'Orang yang berharga ya…' dia memandang ibunya dan tersenyum tipis. 'Baiklah…' Naruto memandang anak itu dan mengelus pelan topi jerami tersebut "Aku akan membantumu mencari Shankskuriang hingga ketemu."

"Shanks, bukan Shanksarungriang."

"Kau juga salah menyebutkan nama Shankskuriang nak."

"Kau juga masih kecil. Hm…" anak itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia memakai kaos merah tanpa lengan dan celana jeans selutut. Saat Naruto memperhatikan lebih dekat, di bawah mata kiri anak itu ada bekas jahitan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu. Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia lupa memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

Anak itu menyengir "Aku Luffy, salam kenal Mazamaki Broto…"

'Bullshit, nama macam apa itu?! Nama bagusku diubah tak berbentuk seperti itu?!' Naruto menghela napasnya dan berkacak pinggang angkuh "Ayo Gupi, kita cari Shankskuriang-mu!"

Kau juga salah menyebut nama Naruto-_-…

Sementara Shakuri sudah berada di blok pasar buah Melon. Dia sudah membeli 5 jenis buah berbeda. Lupakan soal Gomu Gomu no Mi, sekarang Shakuri sedang bernafsu memborong seluruh buah di Desa Buah menggunakan uang suaminya.

'Perasaanku buruk.' Batin Sandaime Uzukage sambil memandang satu koin uang yang ia temukan di bawah mejanya.

 **-TU-**

"Di mana kau terakhir kali lihat Shankskuriang-mu, Gupi?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang seluruh bagian pasar blok Buah Manggis. Luffy memandang ke atas sambil berusaha berpikir. Kepulan asap muncul di kepalanya hingga membuat perutnya berbunyi.

"Aku lapar Broto…"

"Kau lapar hanya karena berpikir?!" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Bagaimana kalau kita ke blok buah pisang, kalau makan pisang katanya buat cepat kenyang."

"Heeh, kau mengolokku ya Broto, karena namaku Monkey D. Luffy kau mengejekku dengan mengajak ke Blok Buah Pisang, aku mau ke kedai ramen untuk makan ramen!"

"Eh?! Karena namaku adalah salah satu bagian dari ramen, kau mengajakku ke sana dan ingin menggigitku kan Gupi?!" dua bocah itu akhirnya bertengkar, sehingga membuat tiga preman pasar tertarik. Anak-anak hilang kah? Pkkir mereka…

"Bagus buat pasar gelap kita Aniki…" kata salah seorang preman itu dengan tawa jahatnya. Yang lainnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya. Akan kita jadikan mereka uang-uang kita khukhu…"

Ketiganya pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Luffy yang masih berkelahi soal makanan. Saat ketiga preman itu berteriak kencang, Naruto dan Luffy yang hampir adu jotos berhenti berkelahi. Keduanya memandang tajam tiga preman yang balas memandang mereka tajam.

"Orang tua kalian mana?" tanya preman yang dipanggil Aniki. Berkepala botak dan ada tato Naga di jidatnya.

Naruto dan Luffy saling berpandangan. Mereka menganggukkan kepala dan menepuk dada mereka dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"DI HATI KAMI!" teriak keduanya dengan tatapan tak gentar. Para preman itu tertawa pelan. Mereka memandang kedua bocah itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jadi kalian anak tersesat ya? Heheh…ikutlah babang maka kalian akan kujadikan dedek babang…" kata preman berkepala botak itu. Naruto dan Luffy tentu saja muntah-muntah mendengarnya.

"Jangan sok imut memanggil dirimu dengan sebutan Babang _konoyarooo_!" tunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kepala botakmu kau jadikan kentang saja sialaaan!" kata Luffy, entah babang atau kentang dia salah manggil, yang penting bocah bersurai hitam itu menunjuk kepala mengkilat preman dengan tatapan tak takut.

"Kalian berani mengejek kepala botak aniki?!" kata salah satu preman dengan tatapan marah "Kalian tidak tahu betapa mengkilatnya kepala aniki ketika diterpa sinar mentari!"

Buagh! Preman botak yang dipanggil aniki menjitak kepala anak buahnya tersebut. Dia kembali memandang Naruto dan Luffy yang memasang gaya siap bertarung.

"Heheheh…jangan bercanda, kalian para bocah sialan ingin mengajak kami berkelahi?" si aniki membuat bunyi pada jari-jari tangannya "Namaku adalah Bezou, preman penguasa blok buah Manggis yang ditakuti karena memakan manggis sampai ke kulit-kulitnya,"

'Jujur saja…itu bukan prestasi yang patut dibanggakan.' Batin Naruto dan Luffy sweatdropped.

"AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR DAN MENJUAL KALIAN KE PASAR GELAP!" teriak Bezou dengan seringaian lebar.

"Broto, kau bisa bertarung?" tanya Luffy sambil memutar lengannya seperti baling kipas angin. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja Gupi, karena aku adalah ninja!"

"Ninja ya?! Wah…" Luffy menyengir "Kalau begitu aku adalah bajak laut!"

Luffy menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang hingga sampai 10 meter. Mata Naruto melotot seperti mau keluar, begitu pula dengan mata si Bezou dan dua temannya. Luffy berteriak kencang dan melesatkan tangannya yang memanjang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!"

BUAGH! Bezou dan seorang anak buahnya berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke atas, sementara salah satu anak buah lainnya terpental hingga menabrak salah satu kedai buah manggis.

'Gomu Gomu? Kok aku teringat sesuatu…' alis Naruto menekuk kebingungan. Bezou dan anak buah tersisanya menatap kesal ke arah Luffy.

"Bagaimana Bejo, apa kau masih berani menjual kami?!" Luffy berkacak pinggang dan menyegir lebar "Heheheh…aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mentraktirku ramen."

"Namaku Bezou dan bukan Bejo bocah sialan!" protes Bezou dengan keringat dingin di jidatnya.

"Waah, aku tak boleh kalah!" kata Naruto. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan lima rantai muncul dari bawah tanah. Untung saja Bezou cepat menghindar dengan cara melompat ke samping kiri, sedangkan anak buahnya terikat rantai tersebut sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Mata Naruto menajam.

"Lihat Jou, kau kalah…" gumam Naruto dengan nada cool.

"NAMAKU BEZOU BUKAN JOU," Bezou menunjuk Luffy yang ingin memanggilnya Bejo "DAN JUGA BUKAN BEJO. DA-DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH KAMPRET SIALAAAN!"

"Akan kukeluarkan jutsu hebatku, **Jutsu Botak: Sinar Dewa Botak**!" teriak Bezou dengan darah mendidih 'Kenapa nama jutsuku nista amat…' batinnya kebingungan. Masa bodoh…yang penting dia akan melumat dua bocah yang berani mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Semua orang di pasar melihat pertarungan itu dengan tatapan takut. Apalagi dua bocah yang melawan preman botak terlihat terdesak akibat sinar laser yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kulit kepala botak preman tersebut.

"Hyahahahaha, rasakan itu bocah sialan!" Bezou tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Naruto dan Luffy terengah-engah karena beberapa kali harus menghindar tembakan laser kepala Bezou. Tentu saja stamina mereka mudah habis karena usia muda mereka. Bezou berjalan mendekati keduanya dan menyengir lebar.

"Saatnya memotong tangan dan kaki kalian, khakhakha…" Bezou menjilat bibirnya bak pedofil "Matilah ka-"

Duakh!

Preman itu pingsan seketika. Mata Naruto dan Luffy melebar kaget. Di belakang Bezou berdiri Shanks dan Shakuri sambil memasang wajah cemas.

"Shanks…!" Luffy memeluk Shanks dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kaa- _chan_ ," Naruto sedikit terperangah, namun dia langsung tersenyum melihat ibunya mengelus pucuk kepala merahnya.

"Maafkan jika Luffy menyusahkanmu," kata Shanks sambil memegang tangan kanan Luffy "Aku tadi mencari kedai ramen tetapi tidak ada satupun di sini, aku sampai harus mencarinya ke Konohagakure dan akhirnya menemukan kedai ramen terenak."

'Sejauh itu?!' batin Naruto shock 'Kenapa tidak cari saja langsung ke dunia DxD…' batin Uzumai muda itu sarkas. Tetapi Naruto tersenyum dan mengembalikan topi Luffy yang ternyata jatuh saat mereka menghindari tembakan laser Bezou.

"Ini topimu Gupi…"kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Mata Luffy berbinar dan mengambil topi jeraminya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Terima kasih Broto! Topi ini adalah hadiah dari orang yang berharga bagiku." Luffy menyalami tangan Naruto dan kedua bocah itu saling terkikik senang.

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkannya, sampai jumpa lagi yaa! Kau akan bertemu denganku ketika aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" teriak Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika ia bersama Shanks serta kru-nya menuju dermaga Desa Buah. Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Dia dan ibunya memandang para Bajak Laut itu meninggalkan dermaga Desa Buah dihiasi sinar sore mentari.

"Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

Naruto menoleh ke arah ibunya dan melihat banyak sekali kantong belanja yang berada di sekitar kaki ibunya. Itu puluhan, emm, ratusan…ah…Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memandang ibunya dengan pandangan shock.

"Kaa- _chan_ tidak jadi mencari buah no..no apalah itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Shakuri menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengelus pucuk merah kepala Naruto dan tertawa pelan.

"Kaa- _chan_ sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu berbelanja denganmu, itu yang penting." Shakuri mengangkat seluruh kantong belanjaannya yang berisi ratusan buah dengan wajah kesusahan "Yah…Kaa- _chan_ tahu kau pasti mau menemani Kaa- _chan_ berbelanja, Naru. Kaa- _chan_ senang kau mau ikut Kaa- _chan_ ," Shakuri menyengir manis ke arah anaknya "Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi Kaa- _chan_."

Mata Naruto melebar. Safirnya terlihat berbinar, pipinya sedikit kemerahan. Dia teringat kata-kata Luffy saat itu.

" _Bukan rambut merah kampret…Shanks itu yang memberikan aku topi ini,"_

" _Dia orang yang berharga bagiku."_

'Orang yang berharga bagiku ya…' Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil belasan kantong belanjaan di tangan kiri ibunya. Shakuri terkejut dengan tindakan anaknya.

"Sini biar Naru bantu Kaa- _chan_ ," bocah bersurai merah jabrik itu tersenyum "Karena Naru senang bisa membantu orang yang berharga bagi Naru…" gumam Naruto dengan nada mantap. Kini giliran mata Shakuri yang membulat dan berbinar, tetapi dia sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Entah perasaannya atau pemikirannya, Shakuri yakin Naruto akan menjadi pemimpin hebat ke depannya.

"Naru tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hm, hari di mana Kaa- _chan_ mengambil dompet Tou- _san_ tanpa izin?"

"Ghh!" terasa sebuah panah menusuk dada Shakuri. Sang ratu Negeri Iblis itu tersenyum kikuk sambil bertingkah tidak bersalah.

"Bu-bukan itu, hmm…maksud Kaa- _chan_ hari ini adalah hari ibu, kau tidak memberikan hadiah kepada Kaa- _chan_ mu ini?"

Naruto membuat wajah sedih "Naru tidak ada uang untuk membelikan Kaa- _chan_ hadiah," mereka berdua sampai di dekat kuda putih milik Ratu Negeri Iblis "Maafkan Naru, Kaa- _chan_."

Shakuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya ke tanah, sementara dia menggosok pelan kepala kudanya "Hadiah yang terbaik darimu untuk Kaa- _chan_ adalah hari ini," Shakuri berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto " _Arigatou_ , Naru…"

Naruto memandang ibunya dengan tatapan senang. Dia mengangguk kepala mantap dan keduanya meninggalkan Desa Buah menuju Uzu dengan nyanyian semangat.

"Kaa- _chan_ , dari anak bertopi jerami tadi aku mendengar soal Gomu Gomu no Pistol apalah itu, kok mengingatkanku akan sesuatu…"

"Hm, nama buah yag ingin Kaa- _chan_ cari kan Gomu Gomu no Mi Naru, tetapi jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kita membawa pulang buah-buah terhebat ke Uzu untuk dimakan!

"Ee baiklah, hm…Yeey!" teriakan yang telat, Naruto-_-

"Engg Naru, ano…"

"Ada apa Kaa- _chan_?"

"Hadiah kedua dari Naru hmm, jangan bilan Tou- _san_ soal dompet itu ya, Naru."

"Sip Kaa- _chan_!"

Oalah…ternyata ada hadiah tambahan toh.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan gerbang Desa Buah Kushina bersama Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan hanya tersenyum simpul. Kushina mengibaskan surai merahnya dan memandang mentari sore yang menunjukkan sinar jingga emasnya. Yah…tanpa penjagaan mereka berempat, Kushina yakin Naruto mampu melindungi ibunya.

"Selamat Hari Ibu!" kata kakak Naruto itu dengan suara penuh semangat.

 **The End**

 **AN:**

 **A-apa ini, Gaje? Aneh? Ahh, pokoknya ini untuk semua Ibu yang ada di dunia, walaupun telat ga apa-apa kan? *pasang watados ala Kakuzu (Duit mana duit?!)**

 **Fic ini juga buat Kak Anella yang sellau mendukung Icha di situasi apapun. Disarankan ketika membaca fic gaje ini membaca dulu fic The Uzukage.**

 **Ya…ini Cuma Oneshoot and Bye bye.**

 **Icha Ren^_^**


End file.
